numsys_web_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
NUMSys Web Edition
Welcome to the NUMSys Web Edition NUMSys Web Edition provides a web based user interface for importing, exporting and manage native users in Oracle Hyperion Shared Services. __TOC__ It is capable of exporting users/groups using filters. You can use NUMSys for documenting about Native Users/Groups. This version is compatible with 11.1.2.2/11.1.2.3 version of Hyperion Shared Services. How to install NUMSys, Web Edition NUMSys comes with an installer jar file which can be used to install on different platforms. Prerequisites * Install NUMSys on a server where at least one EPM system product is installed. * NUMSys 3.1 is supported only on Weblogic server. * Check whether epm_j2se.jar is present under $EPM_ORACLE_HOME/common/jlib/$EPM_VERSION Choose a location for NUMSys Enter the location of existing EPM Home and EPM Oracle Instance Enter the details of existing Weblogic Server Using NUMSys This section describes how to use NUMSys Web Edition. NUMSys action panel is divided into 3 categories # Users # Groups # Reports Import Users You can use "Insert Rows" in "Import Users" section to import native users. You can specify how many users by specifying the number of rows. No. of rows = No.of Users Once the information is populated (Login ID and Password are required fields), use "Import" button to import specified users. Import Groups You can use "Insert Rows" in "Import Groups" section to import native groups. You can specify how many groups ''by specifying the number of rows. No. of rows = No.of Groups Here is a quick video on how to add user(s)/group(s) to a group. You can drag and drop user(s)/group(s) to the parent groups. You can also look at the following sections (Assigning Users to Groups/Assigning Groups to Groups) to understand how to add external users and groups. Assigning Users to Groups You can search for the available user(s) from External Directory and Native Directory using "Search Available User(s)". You can specify which directory to pull the user(s) from. You can also use filters to get user(s) from Shared Services as shown below. Select a “User Property” and use a filter. You can use wildcards in filters * K* - Starting with "K" *k* - Has k in it *k - Ends with a "k" Assign the User(s) to a group by dragging them or by right click menu (Insert Children) on Parent Group and enter the user(s) information. Assigning Groups to Groups Assigning child group(s) follows similar technique shown above # "Search for Available Group(s)" # Drag them to the parent group (You cannot drop children to a child group) You can even attach the group you are creating to another new group. As shown in the example below, NUMSys will allow you to create "EPM Admins" group and will allow you to attach it to a new group called "Super Admins". Modify Users Search for the users to modify, you can use filters to do so. If there are multiple users, you can delete unwanted rows using right click menu. Once required information is populated, use "Modify" to modify users. You can even modify multiple users at the same time. Modify Group(s) Search for groups to modify. To assign users, follow the instructions from here. To assign groups, follow the instructions from here. Export User(s) Note: Passwords are not exported with this tool. Search for the users to export. You can remove unwanted users from the table using right click menu. Once required users are populated, use "Download table to file" link to download the file. This will download the file as a "csv" file. File Contents Export Group(s) Search for groups to be exported. Once the required groups are populated, download the file. File Contents Delete User(s) '''Note: Take a backup before performing a delete operation' Search for the users to delete. Once the required users are populated, you can use "Delete" to delete the users. You can also right click and delete the selected user. After confirming the user will be deleted. Delete Group(s) Search for groups to delete, once the information is populated "Delete" the groups. Reports NUMSys can be used to generate different sets of reports. # Shared Services Reports Shared Services Reports 3 sets of reports are offered under Shared Services reports # User(s) Reports ## User(s) Provisioning Report ## User(s) Inheritance Report ## User(s) Report ## User(s) Comparison Report # Group(s) Reports ## Group(s) Provisioning Report ## Group(s) Inheritance Report ## Group(s) Report ## Group(s) Comparison Report # General Reports ## Application Ownership Report User(s)/Group(s) Provisioning Report You can export the Provisioning of all users/groups in all configured directories to a report. NUMSys can plot the Provisioning up to 5 ancestors (Child User/Group, Role, Parent Group, Role, Grand Parent Group, Role, Ancestor 1 Group, Role, Ancestor 2 Group, Role, Ancestor 3 Group, Role) Once the report is generated, you can download it. User(s)/Group(s) Inheritance Report You can export the inheritance of all users/groups in all configured directories to a report. You can specify filters for user selection and specify which directory to pull the users. NUMSys can plot the inheritance up to 5 ancestors (Child User/Group, Parent Group, Grand Parent Group, Ancestor 1 Group, Ancestor 2 Group, Ancestor 3 Group) User(s)/Group(s) Report You can export all users/groups in all configured directories to a report. You can also use filters to export specific users/groups. Sample Report User(s)/Group(s) Comparison Report You can generate a comparison report to compare users/groups in two applications. This Report will give you a list of users/groups provisioned in the application and a comparison table against the other application. Application Ownership Report You can generate an application ownership report for all applications registered with Shared Services. This Report will give you a list of application owners Accessibility Menus Every section in NUMSys has right click menus. * Insert Rows - Allows you to add more Users * Clear Cell Contents - Clear the selected cell * Clear Row - Removes the selected row * Delete User - Deletes the selected user * Insert Groups - Inserts more rows for Groups * Insert Children - Inserts more child rows Category:Browse